Wondering
by BellsConlon
Summary: She thinks to much, and wonders far to often, especially since he entered her life. Drabble. Post HSM3. Sexual implications and minor language. But mostly T/G being their cute selves.


**Wondering**

* * *

**Distribution: **Links only- please DM to ask for approval.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and property of the Disney Corporation. All rights reserved. Writing is not intended for profit.

**Rights: **Though "HSM" the film and characters and such are not mine, this story is. Please respect that.

**AN: While working on chapters for new stories I've started, and working on my Newsies fanfic (check it out!), this little ditty came to me. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I'm now on Twitter. See my profile for more info.**

* * *

You wonder, often, about a lot of things.

As his arms wrap tighter around you, and you feel his biceps tighten (and reveal in the muscle he's built up over the three years he's been playing college ball; for some reason, his arms have always been a turn on), you wonder how he's sitting through _Titanic _for the uptenth time without complaining or making a crude comment about Kate Winslet's assets (as Chad did the last time he visited campus and you and Taylor forced them to watch it).

_You know why he's doing none of those things- he's so whipped and so in love and the time you have together is so precious._

You wonder how you've been with the same guy since you were sixteen, while everyone else around you seems to be on a quest to sleep with as many varsity athletes and fraternity brothers as possible before you graduate and have to start acting like an actual adult (the thought is frightening). It's odd that you've just celebrated your 5 year anniversary with him- you've known marriages that haven't lasted that long.

_If only you knew about the ring he's got stashed under the box of Trojans in his bedside table back on UC Berkley's campus _(always the romantic, he was). _He often wonders if 22 is too young to be engaged. But he's known that you're the the one for a while now._

You wonder why he's with you, the psych major who's fast-tracking into a doctoral program (you wonder when it hit you that you want to be a psychodrama therapist and you wonder why the idea hasn't it you sooner- it combines the best off all the worlds you love). You live 30 miles away and study and go to your internship more often than you sleep- you're luck if you get two nights a week with him in person, and resort to texting and Skyping to fill the void he leaves. It'd be so easy for him to be with one of the sorority, Liberal Arts cheerleaders with ample time to devote to his..._needs. _(Not that you don't find time for that. Because you do. Copious amounts of it).

You wonder how your mom and Lucille would feel, knowing their children spending as much time...ahem, _making love, _as they do. (He was your first; you were his first meaningful one- you try to avoid thinking about the pink jello shot story and the blonde Chad tells you he woke up to the next day).

You wonder why the fact that he wasn't a virgin doesn't bother you more; in all honestly, you kind of loved the fact that he knew what he was doing and knew how to make you feel _that _good. And how it was shocking to you both when the sweet, quiet little book worm turned into such a vixen after-hours.

As Jack and Rose run through the bowels of the ship onscreen, you subconciously wonder how all of your friends' romantic endevours are going- Chad and Taylor split amicably back in freshman year (though you are still convinced they'll end up back together, especially since she plans to move back to Alburqurque after graduation); Kelsi is dating a cello player from Julliard- they share a love for hats; Ryan, to no one's total surprise, is dating a very nice dancer named Jake, while Sharpay, _much _to everyone's surprise, is with a business major named Dave. Zeke was off the grid studying abroad at a culinary school in Paris- ("Oh, he's studying a broad, all right," per Chad's genius) and Jason and Martha were knee-deep in the entertainment world out in LA.

How she and Troy have made it work is what she wonders constantly.

He shifts and she looks up at him; he smiles down at her, his blue eyes blazing, his hair falling into his eyes (she hopes the team loses a game soon for the sole reason that he won't cut it until they do and it's gotten far to long); he kisses her lightly but it's been almost a week since she's seen him and before long the movie is long forgotten and Gabriella's roommate sees the scarf on the door and knows to stay away.

As they snuggle close later, skin on skin, he kisses her temple and whispers, "I love you," and she wonders how on earth she got so lucky.

And she wonders why she wonders and questions all of these things and thinks, maybe, she should just roll with it.


End file.
